Leyna Romance
by Thalia5634
Summary: Leyna One-Shot!Leo and Reyna must preform at the talent show because of a dare. Leo doesn't want to because of what happened before his mom died. Will Reyna be the answer to his problem. I do not own anything but the Idea all content not owned but me go to their rightful owners. Since it my first story no Flames please


**Leo POV**

Today was the talent show and people were excited. Greek and Romans were eager preparing. I on the other hand was terrified cause I was performing. Damn those Stoll's! Stupid truth or dare!

_Earlier at the day at the beach_

"_Travis truth or dare" I said_

"_Dare I ain't no chicken" He responded_

_I looked over and Reyna give me the signal. She and I were trying to get Travis and Katie to admit they like each other. She just dared Katie to kiss Travis so it's my turn._

"_Kiss Katie," I said with a smirk," look here she comes"_

_He glares at me but gets up. They approach on another looking awkward then they kiss. Reyna came over and high fived me. I was happy but Travis and Katie wouldn't stop making out _

"_Get a room" we yelled in unison_

_They break apart. Travis mouths something to Katie and winks. I suddenly feel something bad is gonna happen but then blow it off._

"_Reyna, Leo truth or dare" they ask_

"_Dare" we responded_

"_Both of you will perform at the talent show" Travis said with a smile._

"_What the F***!" I yell_

_End of Flashback_

Everyone is heading towards the Amphitheater so I follow. I don't want to perform. I haven't preformed since my mom died. Even though we were tight on money my mom signed me up for a hip-hop class. I was nervous when I arrived but I was pretty good. One of the best in the class. The only other dancer as good as me was a girl whose name I forget but it started with an R I think? So back to the story the instructor gave her a new choreography and song. She was really talented and she could sing too. But she couldn't sing the song because it was meant to be sung by a teenage girl or older not a seven year old. She was graceful and beautiful. She helped me but when my mom died I ran away and never saw her again. I am still nervous but I suppose I will give it a try. They gave me my number I'm after a kid named Kayla. I didn't see Reyna's name but she's probably going after me. I sat down and the show started. The Aphrodite and Venus girls were doing cheer routines to dance routines. They were good I suppose. The Apollo kids were Amazing but then you don't expect less considering their father. I saw some friends go on (Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Jason, and Nico). The stage lights then turned off. I assumed someone wanted to be dramatic, probably an Aphrodite kid. I was surprised when I saw Reyna. More surprising was she was wearing sexy looking strapless high to low purple dress. ( . ) She had a headset on and looked nervous. Then a familiar song started and she started singing and dancing sensually:

_Dark sexy skin, my passion begins_

_You're the center of my obsession_

_Watching you dance in your leather pants_

_My eyes see a true perfection_

_And I'm hypnotized by the rhythm of your hips_

_It's hard to hide and I can't resist_

_(She starts dancing faster)_

_It's about your kiss_

_It's about your lips_

_It's about the way you move your body_

_It's about your style_

_That drives me wild_

_It's the sexy things you're doing_

_Come and dance with me tonight _

_Feel the rhythm deep inside_

_Touch me now_

_You can be my Casanova_

_It's about your kiss_

_It's about your lips_

_It's about the way you move your body_

_It's about your style_

_That drives me wild_

_It's the sexy things you're doing_

_Come and dance with me tonight _

_Feel the rhythm deep inside_

_Touch me now_

_You can be my Casanova_

_I cross the room_

_He smell my perfume_

_Mi amor, a serious danger_

_Temperatures rising_

_And I'm fantasizing_

_Making love to a beautiful stranger_

_My passions alive _

_I'm feeling so high_

_It's not the champagne_

_That's driving me insane_

_It's about your kiss_

_It's about your lips_

_It's about the way you move your body_

_It's about your style_

_That drives me wild_

_It's the sexy things you're doing_

_Come and dance with me tonight _

_Feel the rhythm deep inside_

_Touch me now_

_You can be my Casanova_

_It's about your kiss_

_It's about your lips_

_It's about the way you move your body_

_It's about your style_

_That drives me wild_

_It's the sexy things you're doing_

_Come and dance with me tonight _

_Feel the rhythm deep inside_

_Touch me now_

_You can be my Casanova_

_Ooh, ooh, oh_

_You could be my Casanova_

_Ooh, ooh, oh_

_You could be my Casanova_

_It's about your kiss_

_It's about your lips_

_It's about the way you move your body_

_It's about your style_

_That drives me wild_

_It's the sexy things you're doing_

_Come and dance with me tonight _

_Feel the rhythm deep inside_

_Touch me now_

_You could be my Casanova_

_It's about your kiss_

_It's about your lips_

_It's about the way you move your body_

_It's about your style (Drives me wild)_

_That drives me wild_

_It's the sexy things you're doing_

_Come and dance with me tonight _

_Feel the rhythm deep inside_

_Touch me now_

_You could be my Casanova_

_It's about your kiss (Ohhhhhhh)_

_It's about your lips_

_It's about the way you move your body_

_It's about your style (Ohhhhhhhh)_

_That drives me wild_

_It's the sexy things you're doing_

_Come and dance with me tonight _

_Feel the rhythm deep inside_

_Touch me now_

_You could be my Casanova_

_It's about your kiss (Ohhhhhhh)_

_It's about your lips_

_It's about the way you move your body_

_It's about your style (Ohhhhhhhh)_

_That drives me wild_

_It's the sexy things you're doing_

_Come and dance with me tonight _

_Feel the rhythm deep inside_

_Touch me now_

_You could be my Casanova_

By the end of the song everyone was applauding and cheering. She left the stage happy. I was shocked she was the girl from my class. That was the same choreography and song. Her voice was amazing. Her named started with an R, R for Reyna! Damn I'm slow. I look up and Kayla is on which means I'm next. I ran back stage to change the song. Will thankfully changed the song so I ran to find Reyna. I found her backstage.

"Reyna!" I yelled

"Yes Leo?" she asked

"I need your help with my performance. Can you do it?"I pleaded

"Okay but what will I do case you haven't told what to do." She said

"You can just do whatever let the music lead you" I told hoping she would remember I said that to her when we were younger. She looked at me oddly as if she were questioning herself.

"Okay Leo" She responded

I left her and walked to side of the stage. Kayla just finished and was leaving the stage and I walked on. I took the microphone and said"Hey everyone so look I haven't performed in a while so sorry if I'm rusty….oh and my friend Reyna is going to help me with my performance. So come out Reyna". She walked out wearing Short shorts, black combat boots, and a red one shoulder shirt so in more or less word she looked hot. The guys started wolf whistling and I had to resist the urge to rip their heads off. Everyone shut up as the music started and I sang:

Solo somos tu y yo bailando asi

Pidiendo mas y mas, calor

Siendo que soy para ti

Abrazame fuerte, dale, no me suelte

Llego el tiempo de los dos

Reyna was still, then I looked at her and she understood, _later _we would talk. She immediately started dancing gracefully and full of rhythm so I joined her. Immediately my mind went blank. I kept sing and dancing but I only saw Reyna and I knew we were in our own world.

Bebe pero que bien te ves

De verdad tienes lo que me gusta a mi

Acariciame, con los besos tuyos se lo que es vivir

A ritmo y al movimiento

Le ponemos sentimiento

Viviendonos el momento

Una y otra vez

Tu eres cielo

Yo soy fuego

Vamos a ver quien se va a quemar

Solo somos tu y yo bailando asi

Pidiendo mas y mas, calor

Siendo que soy para ti

Abrazame fuerte, dale, no me suelte

Llego el tiempo de los dos

La temperatura sube fuera de control

Cuando tu lo mueves te llama la rumba

Deja que te lleve hoy por hoy al amor

Todo el mundo le debe pero le saldamos bailando

Seguimos dandole, ahi ahi

Que nadie nos pare, ahi ahi

Que lo sepa el mundo, ahi ahi

Aqui minuto es una hora, y una hora es un segundo

Tu eres cielo

Yo soy fuego

Vamos a ver quien se va a quemar

Solo somos tu y yo bailando asi

Pidiendo mas y mas, calor

Siendo que soy para ti

Abrazame fuerte, dale, no me suelte

Llego el tiempo de los dos

The music ended and we stoped dancing. I heard the crowd but only saw Reyna. She looked at me and did something I didn't expect. She kissed! I felt my brain melt and when she pulled away the cheering got louder. The Aphrodite girls were awing and saying I knew it and Leyna almost as cute as Percabeth. I was confused by the whole Leyna thing and by the look on Reyna's face so was she. I just grabbed her hand and we walked off stage. So in the end that was by far the best dare I was ever given.


End file.
